Reconnecting with Mom
by queenlionesses
Summary: I'm still in shock by all the major events that had happened within the past couple of days; being reunited with Nala and falling in love with her, speaking to my father for the first time in years, coming back home to defeat my uncle and now it's time to face my mother.


It's the morning after I've taken my crown and became king and the sun is just starting to rise and the rainy season is coming in hard. As I stare across the savannah, I'm still in shock by all the major events that had happened within the past couple of days; being reunited with Nala and falling in love with her, speaking to my father for the first time in years, coming back home to defeat my uncle and to face my mother, and now I have to rebuild my kingdom. With all these thoughts rushing through my head, I hadn't even noticed my mother who had came to sit beside me in the pelting rain.

"Hi, Simba," her voice said from beside me "I'm sorry, I didn't see you." "That's quite alright. I'm so glad you're home. You've really grown." "I would hope so, seeing as I'm an adult now." I said chuckling. I took a good look at my mother's face and as always, she still looks just as dignified and graceful as she always has been. The years of stress seem to be slowly melting away from her each moment. She is in return is melting my stress away.

"True, you have developed many attributes, like your father's mane. I remember you being obsessed with the idea that taking baths would stunt it's growth, and you would end up looking like a lioness. But I meant in wisdom. Let me apologize that you have to rebuild this mess of a kingdom. I should have done more…." She says in a guilty tone

"No, Mom. I'm sorry I ran away. I can't even begin to understand all you suffered through the years with thinking you lost your entire family. Besides, I think Dad is rewarding us with a gift of rain and my goal from now on is to be as great as a king as he was."

"I think you're correct, my son. Please understand that the entire pride has faith in you. Your father would be so proud of you. I know it's not a queen's place, but may I offer you a piece of knowledge about ruling a kingdom?"

"I'd be honored, Mom. To let you know though, I think my first act as king will be to pass a law giving the Queen equal amounts of authority in the kingdom, and if the king is to die and she can take his place if she chooses." I never want anything to happen to a lovely lioness like this again." Just the thought of Nala or anyone else for that matter sends shivers down my spine.

"Thank you, Simba. Your father believed in the same thing, he just didn't live long enough to see the law through..." As she pauses, she drops her head a little and I can see painful memories resurfacing in her, "My advice to you would be to have a strong and caring lioness to rule by your side. One that can take pressure off of you and keep you grounded," she gave me a knowing look, "And I think we both know who that is."

I looked back at her questionably, "How did you know I'd fall for, Nala, as a cub in the first place?" My mom laughed a little, "A mother just knows these things and we can't really explain how. Like for example, the moment you meet your cub is this indescribable and out-of-body experience, and only you can understand it once you go through it yourself." She shook her head a bit, but then looked at me with bright eyes, "Now back on topic, why don't you just make it official?"

I saw my mother's eye light up when I stated my sentence, "You mean as in propose to her?" I hesitated, "Doesn't that seem a bit too fast?"

"Of course not." She answered incredulously, but smiling, "Both of you are madly in love with each one another, and I'm not the only on who can see it, Sarafina knows too." For a moment I don't blink, my heart is racing like a cheetah. Am I really going to go though with this, how could I propose to Nala? "How?" It seemed to me that she already knew what my question was going to be, for she answered without hesitation. "Do it in some kind of romantic way...like take her to one you guy's favorite places. I know you two had a favorite place as cubs."

"We weren't in love then, so I don't believe we had a special place." I replay "Yes, you were, you just weren't aware of it yet. All you need is a spot that was meaningful to the both of you." I thought for a moment, all the while my mother lifts her brow already knowing the location herself, "I think I know just the spot." I put my head to my mothers and embraced her scent, "Thanks for your help, Mom. I hope we get to have more of these talks." Then I pulled her in for a hug and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Anytime, Simba. Oh, and by the way, since I missed out on much of you growing up, I want to see some grand-cubs," She must have seen my scarlet eyes widen, for she quickly added, "after you and Nala get married of course." "Mom!" I exclaim thoroughly embarrassed with the feeling of heat rising to my face which I'm sure would have matched my mane. She giggled a little louder this time and I joined in, but only a little.

"Alright, fine, I won't pressure you into it, but the thought is appreciated." "Ok, but I think that's mainly up to Nala when that happens. Besides, she must say yes first." I noticed that the rain started to lighten up and I'm now able to see that some grass is growing across the Pridelands, partially in what was once the calfing grounds. All of a sudden, mom gets up abruptly, but not without giving me a wink and then she walked away. I tilt my head in confusion.

"What was that all about?" Nala asks puzzled She had come up behind me and _that's why Mom had left_. She looked curious as to where the queen was going and I shook my head. "Don't worry about it." I take my gaze off of the retreating lioness and look to the one that is present, "Would you like to come to The Sun Bathing Rocks with me? I'd like to dry out a little."

"Sure your _majesty_." She flick her tail at at my face.

I let her lead the way and I couldn't help, but think that I am staring at the most beautiful lioness in the world and I hope that my mother is right. The Sun Bathing Rocks is the place we met as cubs and I think it's the perfect place to pop the question. All she has to do is agree, we'll get married, and then I'll be the luckiest lion in the world.

* * *

If this seems familiar, that because it is. Somehow this deleted and decided to repost it, with some changes. Please comment, then read The Rebirth of the Pride Lands. **IN THAT ORDER **;) Also, I like yo thank Nala-Nay who is my new Beta. She is slowly helping me inprove my story, The Rebirth of the Pride Lands. If their is any _mistake_ please _PM me_.


End file.
